The Captain and the Lieutenant
by carmen1155
Summary: "He was determined to make love to this woman no matter the cost" warning Lemon,KisukexOC


_"You don't understand Kisuke we will never be classified as equal's again...Maby we can see eachother again someday in SeiReiTei."_

It had been almost six month's since Carmen had said those word's to Kisuke when she became lieutenant of squad 12 and not just 3 month's later he had become Captain of her squad. The neko was right though, that she and Kisuke would never be seen as equal again but it did not seem that way to Kisuke. The man was just the same as ever, as if becoming Captain was really not a big change at all, he would still treat Carmen like his best friend as they were when they were growing up together. However, The blonde neko Carmen believed she was a lower rank then Kisuke thus makeing her believe that she was unworthy of being Kisuke's friend.

"Why is she sitting over there all alone?" The blonde captain asked Hiyori who was sitting next to him and eating a tray of rice ball's. "Oh her? She's been like that since the day she came to our squad." The third seat replied biteing into some more of her rice ball. Kisuke stared over at Carmen for what seemed like an enternity, then silent as a moth he got up grabbing his tray and calmly walking to the neko's table where he sat down right next to her.

The squad on the other end of the room watched their captain as if he were crazy but Kisuke made nothing of it. "Hi Carme-chan! How are you today?" The man asked happily to the quiet lieutenant. Carmen didn't look up, her aura turned the color purple which was usually a warning to the her other comrad's that she didn't want to be botherd. But Kisuke being the man he was pressed his shoulder against hers."Hey what's wrong are you alright Carmen? Do you need a hug?" He pressed closer and closer invadeing Carmen's personal space.

"Captain stop that, you're to close!" Carmen growled backing away, Kisuke pressed closer." But don't you want to cuddle? Come on arn't you cold?" He replied placeing his arm over her shoulder and pulling her close. The neko's ear's flattened and snarl that seemingly ascened from the pit's of hell slipped from her mouth."Why don't you cuddle this!"She shouted punching him in the face sending him flying backward's. Carmen stood and exited the room leaving the squad to tend to their Captain.

The neko stood in her barrack's looking at the ground.'Dammit why did he do that?' She thought thinking back to when she had punched him. Kisuke had dodged, smiled then went back into place so Carmen could hit him.'Why the hell would he do that? God he's an idiot.' The neko continued to dwell on the thought as she went inside her barrack. She rubbed her neck and sighed as she relised stress had built up. She needed a book and a nice long bath. Carmen hummed as she drew a bath as she bgan to undress she heard a knock on her door. The neko sighed in a annoyance and placed a robe on."Come in!"She shouted from the bathroom as she tried to make herself seem presentable.

Carmen heard the door open and close then the small sound of feet shuffleing on the floor. The neko walked out and her eye's widened as she saw her captaain Kisuke Urahara."Ah Carme-chan I thought you would be here."He said calmly with the goofy smile on his features. The blonde's eye twitched."Captain no disrespect but what the hell are you doing in my room?" She asked with venom dripping from her word's. Kisuke did nothing but stare at Carmen for a few minutes. "No need to be so stressed Carmen." He replied walking over to her.

The blonde's lip's twitched as Kisuke began to get closer and closer, all she could do was back up and hit a wall trapping her. The captain placed his hand's on each side of Carmen's head boxing her in. A blush flared up on the neko's cheek's as Kisuke began to slide a hand over her curve's, and pushed slightly on her breast's earning a small noise from the girl. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"Kisuke murmmerd softly carressing her cheek and looking into her blue eye's.

Carmen placed her hand's on Kisuke's chest."Captain this isn't right we shouldn't be-" She was cut off as she felt a soft pressure on her lip's. The neko's eye's widened as Kisuke slipped his tounge into her mouth, she clenched the captain's coat he was wearing in her hand's and moaned as the man's tougne explored and skillfully dominated her mouth. The captain pulled back and allowed Carmen to breath. Kisuke carressed her face in both of his hand's and touched forehead's with her."I love you Carmen, do you love me too?"

The neko's breath caught in her throat.'He love's me?' She thought looking into his half lidded eye's. Carmen didn't know how to answer and she opened her mouth several time's before she answerd."I love you too Kisuke-sama." She replied gaining a big smile from the man infront of her. "Good, because if you didn't I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Kisuke chuckled after he said that then let a small blush seep onto his cheek's."How about I show you how much I love you?"

"Ah..." Carmen grunted pulling on the sheet of her bed as Kisuke nipped at her neck tenderly whilst his hand's began to undo her black robe. "Wait!" Carmen mumbled but stopped as Kisuke looked into her eye's showing love and passion for his soon to be lover. Kisuke was determind to make love to this woman no matter the cost. "You don't have to be afraid,I won't hurt you." He whisperd nibbleing on Carmen's soft neko ear. A small noise slipped from the neko's mouth as Kisuke slowley opened the robe revealing Carmen's naked body.

Kisuke looked over her body, his mouth watering at the sight. The neko must have been a porcelain white godess, her body looked untouched as if the year's of battleing and wound's hadn't happened. Kisuke brought his hand's up and down the seemingly fragile body. Soft, He thought as his hand's planted themselves on her hip's. "You have a beautiful body, Carme-chan." Kisuke complemmented in a teaseing voice as he planted a small kiss on the woman's lip's.

"Oh..."The neko sighed as Kisuke began to kiss down her body, going down her collarbone and too her supple breast's and began to suck on one of her hardened peak's. Carmen gripped the sheet's beside her head and let off small noises here and there but tried her best to remain quiet. "Let me hear you Carmen." Kisuke whisperd biteing down onto one of her hardened nipple's."A-Ah!" She gasped out arching her back.

Kisuke groaned softly and sat up chuckleing at the small whine's of annoyance. "Don't worry I'm not done just yet." He murmerd pulling off his clothes slowley in order to tease the neko under him. It worked very well, according to her whineing and murmer's of annoyance. Kisuke just chuckled and stripped untill he was naked like the girl underneath him. He nuzzled her neck and slowley pushed a finger into her entrance.

The neko gasped and grunted reaching out for something to grab onto. Kisuke grabbed her wrist and pulled up to jesture toward's his neck. "Look, grab here Carme-chan." He encouraged placeing the neko's arm around his neck. Kisuke pushed another finger inside and slowley scisored her entrace causeing moan's and grunt's of pain and pleasure. Carmen never really thought about sex till now, it never really seemed that important to her. But then again she never thought it could feel this good either and all Kisuke was doing was streching her.

When he felt she was streched enough he pulled his finger's out earning a mewl of protest. Kisuke leaned down to kiss Carmen's neck. "It will hurt at first but it will get better I promise." He mumbled sweetly in her ear then began to push in. The neko's eye's shot open to there full extent and she began to shake as pain took over her body. She had gotten use to being cut and bruised but never had she felt pain like this.

Tear's feel from her eye's that Kisuke licked up and she whimperd. "Carmen." He sweetly mumbled in her ear. "I'm all the way in." Carmen dug her nail's into Kisuke's back.'He's fucking huge!' She thought panting softly. "I'm gonna start moving now 'kay?" He declared softly not waiting for Carmen to answer as he began to move in and out slowley."O-Oh my god."Carmen moaned softly as she rocked slowley with his thrust's.

Kisuke wanted him and Carmen's first time to be passionant and memorable, he took mental note's at what angle's the neko liked the best and what places were sensitive to touch. _Oh yes,_he thought _you are one beautiful neko._ Meanwhile Carmen couldn't form a single thought as she was reduced to a moaning mess."Ohh...Kisuke...ugh...Kisuke." She moaned biteing her lip. Kisuke let a few groan's of his own slip from his mouth. "So tight..mm."Kisuke moaned softly into her ear as rocked foreward gently.

Suddenly Carmen plea's became louder and louder."F-Faster Kisuke!" She moaned once again digging her nail's into his back. Kisuke complied and went much faster rocking the bed as he continued."Deeper,harder,faster...mmm kisuke." Many moan's along these line's came from Kisuke's lover, in which he answerd all with a deep thrust. Suddenly Carmen's wall's began to squeeze him and her grip became much tighter."Kisuke-sama!"She moaned loudly as a lovely climax occured sending Kisuke over the edge as well.

Minute's later they lay panting close to eachother, Carmen wrapped in Kisuke's arm's and her face buried in his chest. Kisuke smiled as he watched his lover, she was so adorable. He nuzzled her hair. "How was it?" He asked teasingly feeling her up. Carmen's eye twitched and she gripped his wrist's. "You're so perverted Kisuke! You ruined my bath time and you messed up my bed!"She ranted angerly where as Kisuke smirked. "A bath you say? Intresting..."

Suddenly Carmen was pulled into the bathroom kicking and screaming where Kisuke ravished and loved her for the rest of the night.

Hey what can I say? It is Kisuke we're talking about.

The next day Carmen had alot of trouble walking, but with the help of Kisuke (And the wall) She was able to move around abit. The neko ignored all the stare's they got from their comrad's and sat down at the front table of squad 12 where Hyori smirked.

"Had fun last night?"


End file.
